monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aquatic Feast Maze
|eventdescription = }}After years of chaos in the Water Realm, Queen Thalassa is back! The days of Thetys tormenting everyone and spending the realm’s money on her own parties are over and a big celebration is in order. In the Water Palace, Thalassa is organizing a big feast to thank all of her supporters for their patience and for keeping their faith in her, even though deep down she can’t help but feel a bit sadness that her heiress didn’t turn out to be a good queen. However, she has to look forward. Many plans are in order, she needs to prepare her speech, decide on the dishes for the banquet, and rehearse her big symbolic entrance with her royal guard. Hydratila will get his job back as Prime Counselor and, of course, Lord Of The Atlantis and Hydrok The Forgotten will be named royal guards again. There is only one guard who has stayed for three reigns: Eeltron. He was there during Thalassa’s primary years and has stayed by Thetys' side even when he didn’t agree with her ways, and Thalassa is trusting him once more now that she’s returned. She knows very well that for Eeltron, duty comes first, and that’s the most important thing for her. Everything is almost ready for the big feast, but on the other side of the realm, someone’s not taking her humiliation lightly. Thetys is extremely bitter about having had to step down from the throne, and her friends aren’t happy either. Anaitis isn’t Prime Counselor anymore, but she’s still very close to her friend and former queen and Frosilka and her brother Kozorg aren’t royal guards anymore. They are all furious, so they’re plotting a plan: They will crash Thalassa’s big feast! What do you think will happen? Maze Paths Mudflow |cost3 = 30|prize3 = |cost4 = 35|prize4 = |cost5 = 40|prize5 = |cost6 = 45|prize6 = |cost7 = 55|prize7 = |cost8 = 65|prize8 = |cost9 = 80|prize9 = |cost10 = 95|prize10 = |cost11 = 110|prize11 = |cost12 = 135|prize12 = |cost13 = 155|prize13 = |cost14 = 185|prize14 = |cost15 = 220|prize15 = |cost16 = 265|prize16 = |cost17 = 315|prize17 = |cost18 = 370|prize18 = |cost19 = 440|prize19 = }} Volray |cost2 = 35|prize2 = |cost3 = 40|prize3 = |cost4 = 45|prize4 = |cost5 = 50|prize5 = |cost6 = 60|prize6 = |cost7 = 65|prize7 = |cost8 = 75|prize8 = |cost9 = 85|prize9 = |cost10 = 100|prize10 = |cost11 = 115|prize11 = |cost12 = 130|prize12 = |cost13 = 145|prize13 = |cost14 = 170|prize14 = |cost15 = 190|prize15 = |cost16 = 220|prize16 = |cost17 = 250|prize17 = |cost18 = 285|prize18 = |cost19 = 325|prize19 = |cost20 = 370|prize20 = |cost21 = 425|prize21 = |cost22 = 485|prize22 = |cost23 = 555|prize23 = |cost24 = 630|prize24 = |cost25 = 720|prize25 = }} Brynhilda |cost2 = 45|prize2 = |cost3 = 50|prize3 = |cost4 = 55|prize4 = |cost5 = 60|prize5 = |cost6 = 65|prize6 = |cost7 = 75|prize7 = |cost8 = 80|prize8 = |cost9 = 90|prize9 = |cost10 = 100|prize10 = |cost11 = 110|prize11 = |cost12 = 120|prize12 = |cost13 = 135|prize13 = |cost14 = 145|prize14 = |cost15 = 165|prize15 = |cost16 = 180|prize16 = |cost17 = 200|prize17 = |cost18 = 220|prize18 = |cost19 = 245|prize19 = |cost20 = 270|prize20 = |cost21 = 300|prize21 = |cost22 = 330|prize22 = |cost23 = 365|prize23 = |cost24 = 400|prize24 = |cost25 = 445|prize25 = |cost26 = 490|prize26 = |cost27 = 545|prize27 = |cost28 = 600|prize28 = |cost29 = 665|prize29 = }} Ihtiander Kozorg Eeltron Frosilka Discount Times